True Love Exists
by MentosPentos
Summary: Miroku and Sango get married and Kagome wants to marry inuyasha but doent think he likes her.
1. Chapter 1:Wedding Day

Chapter 1

"Hurry up!! We have to leave soon!!" he yelled.

It was Inuyasha yelling. He was yelling because we had to go to Sango's and Miroku's wedding. I was getting ready, putting on the last bit of make up, when he just barged in my room and started yelling at me.

"Hold on! I'm almost done!" I screamed back.

"Does it really take that long just to put it on!!" he said.

"Noooo!! It takes five minutes just to make it perfect!" I said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Then why do you take so long with it!" he said

"I was being sarcastic Inuyasha!! I'll be there in five minutes!!"

He left, shutting the door behind him. There was finally peace and quiet, and I went back to finishing up my make up. _I wish Inuyasha would change it some nice clothes instead of wearing that kimono…I can use Dad's suit! He can't argue with me….and she won't…_

Once I was done, I put on the kimono Mom bought for me (purple with blue flowers, knee length) and put on my purple flats that came with it. Once I went downstairs, I couldn't believe my eyes. Inuyasha was wearing my dad's tuxedo that he wore when he married Mom. I was about to cry._ He actually is wearing a tux…after all the arguments we had over it…he really does look cute in it…_

"Kagome! Honey! You look adorable!! I'm glad you let me choose the dress for you!" Mom said, while she was crying tears of joy.

"Thanks Mom. Inuyasha, you look…handsome…wow…thanks for wearing a tuxedo."

"Yeah. Whatever. Can we just go?" He said impatiently.

"Not until we take a picture of you two! You guys make a cute couple!" her mom said.

"Okay Mom. Inuyasha, come here so we can take a picture and leave."

"Okay then. But we leave right after this. Got it?"

"Yeah. Sure. Just say cheese okay."

After the picture, Inuyasha carried me and we went down the well. The wedding was taking place at where Kohaku picks the flowers for Sango. Inuyasha and I got a ride from Kirara. She had on a black ribbon on her neck and had a flower behind her ear.

I was the bride's maid and Inuyasha and Shippo were Miroku's best man. Shippo was wearing a little tuxedo that my mom made him and had a little hat on. [The one that Abraham Lincoln wears]

"I'm so excited! Miroku will finally get married and can touch Sango whenever he wants to!" Shippo said.

"Yeah. And she can stop slapping him, even though he deserves it." Inuyasha added.

"Shippo! Inuyasha! That's just rude! Today is supposed to be a happy day. Don't be rude to them!"

"Sorry Kagome." Shippo said.

"Yeah." Inuyasha added.

Ten minutes later, Lady Kayatai [Idk how to spell her name] came and said, "Get in ye places. Ye wedding is about to start in five minutes."

"Okay. Inuyasha, Shippo, lets go." I said.


	2. Chapter 2: Chosen

Chapter 2

Miroku came and stood next to the pope. Inuyasha and Shippo were behind him. I was standing where Sango was supposed to stand, but I was behind the place. Kaede was also a brides' maid ands was standing next to me. She wore a red kimono with pink flowers and her hair tied up with a red lace. Kirara was standing next to me.

"When is Sango going to come?" I asked.

"She was supposed to be here a couple of minutes ago." Kaede said.

"I'll go talk to her. She should be nervous and scared because it's her wedding day.

"Ye should do that." Kaede agreed.

Sango was standing behind a tree, staring off into space, and had tears coming down her face. _Good thing I brought her water proof make up._

"Sango…are you alright?" I asked

"Huh? Oh…yeah. I was just thinking about my father, mother, Kohaku, and the villagers from the demon slayers village. I wish they were all here…" She said, holding back tears.

"Even though they died…." I hesitated. I couldn't bear to hear Sango cry. "They would still want you to have the best time of your life today. It's a special day and you shouldn't be crying. They would be happy, even though they're dead, because you're getting married today."

"You're right, Kagome. Thanks. Tell them I'll be right there in a minute."

"Okay, I will. And also, always remember that your parents love you, dead or alive."

I left and told Kaede that Sango would come in a minute. Miroku looked nervous enough and Shippo was fidgeting and moving around.

"When is Sango coming?!" Inuyasha and Shippo asked impatiently.

"In a minute. Just wait for a couple more seconds and she'll come."

Sango had peeked from behind the tree to give the sign that she was ready. The piano started playing and Sango came walking down the flower isle. Miroku looked dazed, as usual, and his eyes were sparkling. Sango was wearing a wedding dress that Mom bought for her. It was white and had yellow lace going down the dress. It was strapless and tight from the upper part and the bottom coming out. Her veil was also white and had yellow lace tracing down. She gave me the flowers to hold and Miroku lifted the veil from her face and set it down on the little tiara holding it.

"Wow…you look beautiful Sango." Miroku said, not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you."Sango said, blushing.

The wedding began and the pope was speaking. His speech took five minutes and he turned to Sango.

"Do you, Sango, take this man, Miroku, to be your husband, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She said.

"Do you, Miroku, take this woman, Sango, to be your wife, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He said.

"By the power invested in me, you are now man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Miroku grabbed Sango and kissed her passionately, while she did the same. Everyone clapped and they were happy. Kirara was mewing and jumping, while Kaede was crying tears of joy. Inuyasha and Shippo were clapping too. I looked up at Inuyasha and he stared at me, smiling. I blushed and looked away._ Why was he staring at me like that? Does he…no! He can't like me. He likes Kikyo! But why was he smiling…I guess he smiled for Miroku and Sango…but there was something in his eyes…_

"Kagome! Come on! Let's go cut the cake!" Shippo said, jumping in my arms.

Shippo jumped down from my arms and got a piece of cake. Miroku and Sango had cut it together and were passing it around. Inuyasha was eating his cake and came up to me.

"So, are you having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah. The cake is good." I said, not thinking of anything else to say.

_What an idiot! The cake is good! What was I thinking! I could have kept my mouth shut!!_

"Kagome! I'm gonna throw the flowers! Get in the middle of the crowd!" Sango said.

"Okay! I'm coming!"

I stood in the middle of the crowd. I didn't want to catch the flowers because I didn't know who I would marry. _I could marry Inuyasha…no! What am I thinking!_

All of a sudden, Sango through the flowers while I was yawning. My arms were up and the flowers fell into my hands._ Oh no…what just happened? I didn't mean to catch it! Why did it have to be me?? _Everyone was staring at me and then started clapping. I just stood there like an idiot, staring at the flowers.

"Congrats Kagome!! So, who's the lucky guy?" Someone asked me.

"I didn't mean to catch the flowers! It was an accident!"

"Well, it's too late now. You can't return it to Sango. You're gonna have to choose a guy and get married."

"But….but…" I stammered.

"Well, I have to go. My husband is calling me. I'll see you later."

"Yeah….bye…"

_What have I gotten myself into! I have to get married, and I'm only 18! This can't be happening to me! I just can't-_

"Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Can I talk to you privately over there?"

He pointed at the garden maze that had a fountain in the end._ I wonder why he needs to talk to me over there…. he wants to say something to me?? What if it's about Kikyo? I can't answer a question that's about her. Just thinking about it makes me uncomfortable…._

"Sure." I said.

We walked to the maze and went inside. It was awfully quiet. Five or ten minutes later, we ended up where the fountain was and sat on the bench. The place seemed familiar. I don't remember why or how I remembered the place.

"Kagome…I need to talk to you." He said, breaking the silence between us.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Kagome, please don't interrupt when I'm speaking. I want to tell you something very important and I can't be interrupted. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Kagome, when you caught those flowers…I was baffled. I knew you didn't want to do this but you had no choice. When you caught those flowers…I was….happy....I finally thought to myself and said that you would find someone to marry. I thought you would forget about me and I told myself you wouldn't. So this is why I asked you to come here with me. Kagome…before you leave to your time…I just wanted to say…I…love…you…"

I couldn't believe my ears. _Did he just say he…loved me? But how is that possible? He said he loved Kikyo and only her…._

"When I first laid my eyes on you, I thought you were Kikyo. But when you said you weren't, I was kind of glad…I knew Kikyo hated me…and just used me to show people she was brave. I didn't want to join you at first to search for the jewel shards because I didn't want to get into a relationship anymore. But I came because I was forced to. But all this time we had traveled, it's been amazing. When I saw you today in your room….wow….you looked amazing…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Let me continue. I've been wanting to ask you this question ever since the day we finished collecting the jewel shards."

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, "Kagome, will you marry me?"

Author's Note: I know!!!I just thought of it and was like OMG!! So…yah…please review!!


	3. Chapter 3: Proposal

Chapter 3

"Marry?" I said.

I couldn't believe it. Inuyasha had proposed to me. I was in total shock.

_What should I say???? THIS IS SOOOO UNEXPECTED!!! AND AT SANGO'S WEDDING TOO!!! UGGHHHH…..but it is kind of romantic. OH. MY. GOD. THIS IS THE MAZE THAT SANGO TOLD ME WHEN MIROKU PROPOSED TO HER!!EEEKKKK!!!!_

"Well? What do you say?" Inuyasha said, with a worried look on his face.

"I…umm….I…." I stammered.

"Kagome. If you don't want to marry me…..I understand."

He got up from the bench and was walking away. His expression was torturing. I wanted to say yes, but I was in total shock, I didn't know what to say.

"Inuyasha!!! Wait!!"

"Yeah?" he said, walking back to me.

"This is so unexpected. I thought that you just loved Kikyo because I saw how you looked at her. You just caught me by surprise when you said that you loved me. And it was a bigger surprise when you said that you wanted to marry me. But before you have the wrong idea, just hear me out. You are the biggest jerk I have ever met!! You are stubborn and rude and only care about yourself! But, you are also nice and caring when you want to be, and I have loved you ever since the first day we met."

_Oh my god. Why am I blushing!!! I just hurt Inuyasha with my stupid words and said that I loved him! I am so messed up!!! DX_

"So……" Inuyasha said.

"I do."

"Really!!"

"Yes!!"

He picked me up and kissed me. He got out the engagement ring from his pocket and placed it on my ring finger. We went back to the wedding, holding hands. Sango came up to me and saw that Inuyasha and I were holding hands. She was eating cake.

"What happened between you two?" she asked.

"He proposed to me!" I said.

"What!!! Congratulation!!! Oh my god!!! That's good news!!" She said, choking on her cake.

"We don't want to tell anyone yet." Inuyasha said.

"Well can I make a toast to you two?" she asked.

"Sure…I guess…" Inuyasha and I said.

Sango went up to the stage where she and Miroku were sitting and told him what happened. They talked for a while and Sango came up to the front of the stage.

"Everyone!!! I have an announcement to make!!" Sango said.

Everyone became quiet and turned to her.

"My friends Kagome and Inuyasha are engaged and are gonna get married!!"

Everyone turned to us and started clapping and congratulating us. Inuyasha was blushing, while I was saying thank you.

"Inuyasha…are you okay??"

"Huh…oh…yah…it's just kind of weird that everyone knows that we're getting married."

"Well…just be happy we are. You've been waiting your whole time for this."

"It's still feels weird…what are we gonna do if you get in trouble before we get married?"

"What do you mean get in trouble??"

"What if your mom and grandpa say no?? Or what if you get preg-"

"First of all, my mom and grandpa are gonna be happy that we're getting married. AND PREGNANT!!!!! I WON'T BE GETTING PREGNANT UNTIL I GET MARRIED!!"

_Pregnant…now…what is he talking about….I don't like anyone except him….and he doesn't have the guts to get me pregnant….._

My phone rang and the caller I.D. was my mom's.

"Hello? Mom…what's wrong?!"

"Honey….come home right now. Something's happened to your brother!" she said, crying.


End file.
